Náhodné stretnutie
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Rose a Scorpius sa po rokoch náhodou stretnú v Deravom Kotlíku.


„Rose!"

Rose Weasleyová bola práve na polceste do Deravého Kotlíka, keď ju zastavil vzrušený hlas Lily Potterovej. Rose si vzdychla, práve teraz nemala náladu počúvať ako je jej drahá sesternica šťastná so svojím dokonalým priateľom. A hlavne nie teraz, keď sa ona s tým svojím rozišla. Trochu neochotne sa na ňu otočila.

„Ahoj, Lily," pozdravila ju dúfajúc, že to znelo nadšenejšie než sa cítila. Lily sa na ňu žiarivo usmiala a objala ju.

„Čo robíš v Šikmej uličke?" spýtala sa Lily.

„Ja, no...ehm... musela som kúpiť ešte nejaké darčeky," zaklamala. Nemala chuť rozprávať Lily o svojom rozchode. Ešte nie. Zatúžila sedieť v tom najtmavšom kúte Deravého Kotlíka a utápať svoj žiaľ v ohnivej whisky.

„Prečo mi klameš, Rose?" prekukla ju Lily. _Do pekla! Zabudla som ako skvele ma pozná,_ pomyslela si Rose rozladene.

„Mám namierené do Deravého Kotlíka," vzdychla si. „Pridáš sa?"

Bola sobota večer a v Deravom Kotlíku bolo veľa čarodejníkov. Rose s Lily mali šťastie, že sa im ušiel ešte nejaký voľný stôl. A na šťastie pre Rose bol presne taký aký si želala: tmavý, odľahlý, opustený.

„Čo si dáte, slečny?" spýtal sa ich čašník prívetivo.

„Dve ohnivé whisky, prosím."

„Nie, pre mňa radšej tekvicový džús," pošepla jej Lily. Rose na ňu zvedavo pozrela, ale vyhovela jej prianiu: „Tak jednu ohnivú whisky a tekvicový džús."

„Ohnivá whisky? Nie je to na teba trochu príliš?" vyzvedala Lily. Rose si zase raz otrávene vzdychla, ale našťastie práve prinesená whisky ju uchránila od odpovede. Vypila ju na jeden dúšok a hneď si objednala ďalšiu. Lily na ňu len vyvaľovala oči.

„Rose, čo sa stalo?"

„Nič. Čo by sa malo stať?" zatiahla Rose a obrátila do seba aj druhý pohár whisky. Alkohol jej pomaly zahrieval telo a Rose sa začínala cítiť o čosi lepšie. Keď si objednala tretiu whisky Lily to už nevydržala, schmatla ju za ramená a otočila tvárou k sebe.

„Čo sa deje?"

„Rozišli sme sa," šepla Rose. „Načapala som ho s inou."

Keď to teraz povedala nahlas smútok ju zasiahol plnou silou. Nepríjemne jej zvieralo hruď a v očiach ju štípali slzy. Na dúšok vypila aj tretiu whisky, ale ani tá nezastavila horké slzy, ktoré sa jej začali rinúť po lícach.

„Och, Rose, to mi je ľúto," povedala Lily smutne a objala ju okolo pliec. Rosa sa hlasno rozvzlykala, no hneď aj prestala. Ten bastard jej zato predsa nestojí! Hodila do seba už v poradí štvrtú whisky, ale účinok sa stále nedostavoval. Možno whisky nie je dostatočne silná.

Lily si odkašlala: „Viem, že je to pre teba ťažké, ale naozaj si myslíš, že ak sa opiješ, tak ti to pomôže?"

„Lily, som dospelá, môžem si robiť, čo chcem!" zavrčala Rose a dopila ďalšiu whisky. „A práve teraz sa chcem poriadne opiť!" Zodvihla ruku, aby privolala čašníka, keď vtom upútal jej pozornosť jeden mladík pri bare. Krátke plavé vlasy, bledulinká pokožka a oči farby búrkových mračien. Tú tvár poznala, len si nevedela spomenúť odkiaľ. Jej alkoholom mierne otupený mozog už aj tak nedokázal veľmi pracovať, preto sa nečudovala, že jeho tvár nedokázala zaradiť. Ale určite ho odniekiaľ pozná. Obrátila sa na Lily, ktorá ju počastovávala nesúhlasným pohľadom.

„Nezdá sa ti ten blondiak povedomý?" spýtala sa a kývla hlavou smerom k baru. Lily chvíľu trvalo kým zbadala, koho sa jej jej sesternica pokúša ukázať. Keď ho konečne zbadala prekvapene sa pozrela na Rose.

„Ty ho nespoznávaš? Chodili ste spolu na Rokfort," objasnila jej Lily a odchlipla si z džúsu. Rose sa znova zahľadela na plavovlasého muža. Pozorovalo ho niekoľko minút, ale stále si nevedela spomenúť kto to je.

„Buď som taká opitá alebo taká sprostá, ale fakt neviem kto to je," vzdychla si.

„To je predsa syn Draca Malfoya, Scropius alebo tak nejako-"

„Scorpius...?"

„Áno, Scorpius. Pred týždňom sa vrátil z Afriky." Rose prekvapene pozrela na svoju sesternicu.

„Odkiaľ toho o ňom toľko vieš?" vyzvedala. Lily len mykla plecami a pomaly dopila svoj džús.

„Robí na Ministerstve a vieš, že na Ministerstve nič nezostane dlho tajomstvom," vysvetlila Lily a postavila sa na odchod. „Musím ísť, mám stretnutie s Marcusom."

Ale Rose ju už nepočúvala. Očami doslova hltala tvár Scorpiusa Malfoya. A veruže to bola pekná tvár! Nečudo, že doňho bola v škole tak trochu zamilovaná. Dokonca spolu boli aj na výlete v Rokville, no skončilo to úplným fiaskom, pretože sa na nich zavesil Rosein otravný mladší brat Hugo. Ku koncu sa ešte aj šťavnato pohádali a odvtedy spolu už veľmi nekomunikovali. Ktovie či si ju ešte pamätá.

Blondiak akoby vycítil, že ho niekto sleduje, tak sa poobzeral po bare. Na malý moment zavadil pohľadom o Rose, ktorá sa pri pohľade do jeho elektrizujúcich modrosivých očí mierne zachvela, ale hneď ho znova sklopil. Čo si to navrávala, jasné, že ju nespoznáva! Veď ani ona by ho nebola spoznala nebyť Lily. _Počkať, kde je Lily?_ Rose sa zmätene poobzerala okolo seba, ale svoju sesternicu nikde nevidela. No čo už, aspoň bude môcť zízať na Scorpiusa bez vyrušovania. Podoprela si rukou bradu a sústredene pozorovala ako do seba leje drinky. Och, prečo musí byť len taký nádherný! Zauvažovala, ako by asi zareagoval keby k nemu teraz podišla. Spomenul by si na ňu, ignoroval by ju alebo by bol rád, že ju vidí? Zrejme to bol alkohol, ktorý ju pobádal, aby to šla zistiť.

Scorpius znova zablúdil pohľadom k nej a ju to tak vyviedlo z miery, že vypila na ex ďalšiu whisky. Vždy mala pocit, že je tými svojimi intenzívnymi očami schopný vidieť jej až do duše. Alkohol si pomaly začal vyberať svoju daň. Zahmlilo sa jej pred očami a bar pred sebou videla na chvíľu rozmazane. Našťastie dvakrát zažmurkala a zrak sa jej znova vyjasnil. Nanešťastie jej však kamsi zmizol Scorpius. Nešťastne si vzdychla a pohľad zapichla do pohára s hnedastou tekutinou. Práve keď sa chystala vypiť jeho obsah začula pri sebe ten dôverne známy hlas, ktorý už tak dlho nemala šancu počuť. A ktorý jej tak chýbal.

„Rose?!" Rose vzhliadla od svojho pohára a uvidela Scorpiusa Malfoya ako stojí s drinkom v ruke vedľa jej stola. _Zblízka je ešte krajší, _pomyslela si Rose. Pri pohľade naňho sa neubránila úsmevu.

„Ahoj, Scorp." Ona bola jediný človek, ktorému bolo dovolené volať ho Scorp. Nevedela však či preto, lebo sa mu to páčilo alebo len preto, že ho už unavovalo sa s ňou o tom hádať.

Scorpius sa usmial svojim typickým polovičným úsmevom, ktorý Rose vždy odrovnal. Ani teraz tomu nebolo inak. Rose si musela odpiť z whisky, aby z nej neunikol túžobný vzdych.

„Smiem si prisadnúť?" spýtal sa. Na jej odpoveď však nečakal a vkĺzol na stoličku vedľa nej. Rose prevrátila očami. _Typický Malfoy!_ Na chvíľu medzi nimi zavládlo nepríjemné ticho. Ticho popíjali a Rose usilovne rozmýšľala ako začať rozhovor. Bola jedna vec, ktorú zúfalo túžila vedieť, otázku, ktorá ju zožierala celých tých päť rokov čo bol preč. No nevedela ako sa to spýtať, tak namiesto toho vyhŕkla: „Ako bolo v Afrike?"

„Ja, no, celkom dobre, ale keďže to bolo pracovne veľmi som si to tam neužil." Rose sa skoro udusila svojou whisky.

„Ako to myslíš, že pracovne?" zachrčala.

„No, ešte počas siedmeho ročníka som dostal ponuku pracovať pre Gringottbanku, vďaka mojim výsledkom z VČÚ, ale pod podmienkou, že hneď po skončení Rokfortu musím na nejaký čas odísť do Afriky. Dlho som to zvažoval, ale nakoniec ma môj otec donútil tú ponuku prijať," vysvetlil Scorpius.

„Takú prácu má aj strýko Bill," zamrmlala si Rose viac- menej pre seba.

„Viem. Párkrát sme sa stretli," prehodil Scorp. „Fajn chlap." Rose prikývla. Strýko Bill bol vážne fajn chlap, bol to jej najobľúbenejší weasleyovský strýko. Len nechápala prečo jej nikdy nespomenul, že sa pozná so Scorpiusom Malfoyom. Vedel predsa, že sa poznajú. Zdá sa, že bude musieť prehodnotiť svoj rebríček najobľúbenejších strýkov.

„A čo robíš ty? Pracuješ niekde na Ministerstve?" spýtal sa jej blondiak.

Zavrtela hlavou: „Som strážkyňou Holyheadských harpyí." Tentoraz to bol Scorpius kto sa skoro udusil drinkom, čo Rose nesmierne pobavilo. Búchala ho po chrbte a smiala sa, zatiaľ čo Scorpius kašlal a prskal. Za tým zvukom sa otáčalo niekoľko zvedavých očí.

„Páni," zapískal Scorpius uznanlivo, keď konečne chytil dych. „Teda vždy som vedel, že si dobrá v metlobale, ale až toto som nečakal. A nevravela si náhodou, že sa chceš stať aurorkou?"

„Chcela som, no potom, čo sme Vás zakaždým porazili v školskom pohári som si uvedomila, že metlobal mám radšej," mykla plecami Rose. „Navyše, aurorov je v našej rodine viac než dosť."

Scorpius súhlasne zamrmlal.

„Ale nie je pravda, že ste nás zakaždým porazili!"

„Že nie?! Mám ti osviežiť pamäť?" zatiahla Rose a pustila sa do spomínania na ich spoločné metlobalové zápasy.

Zvyšok večera strávili spomínaním na staré rokfortské časy. Spomínali nielen na metlobal, ale aj na uletené hodiny s tak trochu mimo profesorkou Trelawneyovou, na Slughornove večierky, spomínali na to ako ho dlho do noci doučovala elixíry atď. Spomínali si dokonca aj na to nevydarené rande v Rokville, no tentoraz im to bolo len na smiech- Rose to pripisovala alkoholu. Nečudo, že keď im o polnoci majiteľ Deravého Kotlíka oznámil, že musia odísť, pretože budú zatvárať, cítila sa sklamaná. Rose sa už dlho tak dobre nezabávala.

Vykĺzli na uličku. Vonku panoval chlad a Rose pod tmavým kabátom len tak striasalo. Niekdajšie teplo z alkoholu sa vytratilo a Rose si teraz, keď stála na chladnom vzduchu uvedomila, že ani nie je opitá.

„Tak, ja..."začala Rose trochu rozpačito, „... asi by som už mala ísť."

„Áno, jasné, ja tiež." Chvíľu tam len tak postávali, mrzli a rozpačito na seba hľadeli.

„Tak teda, maj sa," lúčila sa s ním Rose.

„Rád som ťa videl Rose, maj sa." Rose sa usmiala a otočila sa, aby odišla z uličky. No v tom sa zarazila. Čakala celých päť rokov, aby konečne zistila odpoveď na otázku, ktorá ju celý ten čas prenasledovala a nedala jej spávať. Teraz mala skvelú možnosť a možno aj jedinú. Zvrtla sa na päte a zadržala ho tesne predtým než sa stihol odmiestniť k sebe domov: „Prečo si sa nerozlúčil?" Scorpius sa k nej zmätene otočil: „Ako to myslíš?"

„Po Rokforte si odišiel, len tak si z ničoho nič zmizol a nič si nepovedal. Nikdy si sa so mnou nerozlúčil. To pre teba ten výlet do Rokvillu nič neznamenal?" povedala takmer plačlivo. A naozaj sa jej do očí tlačili slzy. Uvedomovala si aké je to všetko absurdné, ale nevedela si pomôcť.

„Rose, samozrejme, že znamenal," začal Scorpius vľúdne a natiahol k nej ruku. Rose sa však odtiahla.

„Tak potom prečo?"

Scorpius si vzdychol: „Myslel som si, že potom ako sme sa pohádali ma už nebudeš chcieť počúvať."

„Ty idiot! Bola som do teba zaľúbená a tá sprostá hádka na tom nič nezmenila-" Rose sa zarazila. To, že ho ľúbila mu nikdy nepovedala. Plesla si rukou po ústach, odvrátila sa od neho a chcela, čo najrýchlejšie vypadnúť. Zadržal ju však Scorpiusov hlas: „Tiež som ťa ľúbil, Rose."

Rose skamenela na mieste. Naozaj práve povedal, že ju tiež ľúbil? Pomaly, váhavo sa otočila tvárou k nemu. Hľadela na neho spoly ohromene, spoly nedôverčivo. Scorpius hľadel do zeme, až po chvíli na ňu pozrel a keď videl jej pohľad, smutne sa usmial. Rose nepotrebovala ďalší dôkaz. Priklusala k nemu, zdrapla ho za golier kabáta a stiahla k sebe.

„Si opitá," zašepkal jej Scorpius do tváre. Jeho dych ju príjemne šteklil na líci. Poznanie, že je pri nej tak blízko jej rozochvievalo všetky nervy v tele; Rose len tak- tak potlačila vzdych.

„Nikdy som nebola triezvejšia," vydýchla. Scorpius chcel znova nejako protestovať, ale Rose mu nedala šancu. Pritisla svoje pery na jeho a vášnivo ho pobozkala. Scorpiusovi chvíľu trvalo kým jej bozk opätoval, potom ju rukami objal okolo pása a bozk prehĺbil. Rose ticho zastonala, pritisla sa k nemu bližšie a rukami mu vošla do vlasov.

Kým sa od seba odtrhli obaja lapali po dychu. Chvíľu na seba bez slova hľadeli a snažili sa chytiť dych. Potom sa obaja rozosmiali. Netušili či je to kvôli všetkému tomu alkoholu, ktorý vypili alebo je to len od šťastia. A možno od oboch trochu. Scorpius sa čelom oprel o to jej a zašepkal: „O tomto som sníval veľmi dlho." Rose sa začervenala a zapichla pohľad do zeme.

„Myslím, že nie som taká triezva ako som si myslela," povedala potichu a vzhliadla späť k Scorpiusovi. Na tvári sa mu zračil zmätok, ale presne to očakávala. Tajomne sa usmiala.

„Čo keby sme zašli k tebe na kávu...?" pošepkala mu do ucha a potom ho pobozkala. Odmenou jej bol Scorpiusov slastný vzdych. Tesnejšie si ju k sebe privinul a odmiestnil sa s ňou k sebe do bytu.

Scorpiusov byt bol veľký a priestranný. Možno by bol aj pekný, keby celé zariadenie bytu netvorila len koženková pohovka, veľká baldychýnová posteľ a hojdacie kreslo. Po celej obývačke boli porozhadzované všelijaké škatule. Rose sa spýtavo otočila na Scorpiusa, no nedal jej možnosť niečo povedať, pretože prisal svoje pery na jej. Rose neprotestovala, poddala sa jeho hrejivým dotykom a bozkom. Navzájom si strhli z pliec kabáty a Scorpius sa priam nedočkavo vrhol na Rosein krk. Rose slastne zavzdychala. Rukami sa mu snažila vykasať košeľu z nohavíc. Prstami roztrasenými od nedočkavosti mu ju pomaly začala rozopínať. Och, pre Merlina, to bol pohľad! Mal dokonale vypracované hruď a brucho samý sval. Rukami mu prechádzala po brušných svaloch, fascinovaná tým, čo vidí a cíti. Scorpius sa odtrhol od jej krku a zaujato ju sledoval. Rose k nemu vzhliadla. Zrýchlene dýchal a modrosivé oči mu len tak žiarili.

Nedočkavo mu strhla košeľu a odhodila ju preč. Najprv ho zľahka pobozkala na krku a následne mu perami, jazykom aj zubami prechádzala po celej hrudi. Keď sa dostala tesne nad nohavice Scorpius ju jemne potiahol za vlasy a zaklonil jej hlavu. Bozkával ju na čeľusti zatiaľ, čo jej rukami blúdil pod blúzkou. Rose privrela oči a nechala ho pomaly jej ju vyzliecť. Pery pritisol k ohybu medzi kľúčnou kosťou a krkom a keď ju na to miesto slabo uhryzol Rose nahlas zastonala.

„Prepáč, bolelo to?" spýtal sa zadýchane.

„Nie," vzdychla Rose. „Urob to znova."

Nemusela ho prosiť dvakrát, znova perami zablúdil k jej krku, pobozkal uhryznuté miesto a následne ju tam znova uhryzol, tentoraz o niečo silnejšie. Rose zalapala po dychu a do chrbta mu zaryla svoje dlhé nechty. Oblapil ju rukami okolo pása a pomaly ju ťahal so sebou do spálne. Rose vyhľadala jeho pery a znova ho vášnivo pobozkala. Jazykom ochutnávala jeho pery aj jeho jazyk. Chutil ako bourbon, a ten ona milovala!

Kým sa dostali do postele boli už obaja iba v spodnom prádle. Rose si nepamätala kto vyzliekol koho ani ako sa do tej postele dostali. Vnímala iba jeho ruky ako jej blúdia po celom tele a jeho pery, ktorými ju práve bozkával na odhalenom bruchu. Každý kus pokožky kde sa jej Scorpius dotkol jej priam horel. Chcela ho, tak veľmi ho chcela, že nedokázala myslieť na nič iné. Celé jej telo po ňom túžilo a zdalo sa jej, že po tom túži aj to jeho. Nemala v úmysle sa vzpierať, oddala sa tej neutíchajúcej vášni a Scorpiusovým vrúcnym dotykom.

Keď Scorpius vycítil aká je Rose vzrušená uvedomil si, že aj jeho telo horí nedočkavosťou a vzrušením. Priam surovo jej strhol aj posledné kusy oblečenia, aby dostal viac tej hebkej pokožky, ktorá pri strete s tou jeho príjemne pálila. Potešil sa, že Rose spolupracovala. Nedočkavo mu vyzliekla boxerky a odhodila ich ďaleko z jeho dosahu. Nadvihol sa na rukách vyššie a zahľadel sa jej do očí. Oči jej horeli vzrušením, no pod tým videl aj trochu napätia a možno... strachu? Naklonil sa k nej a pobozkal ju, aby trochu odpútal jej pozornosť od toho, čo sa chystá urobiť. Ale samozrejme, Rose nebola hlúpa, presne vedela, čo ide urobiť. Bola síce trochu napätá, ale v tejto chvíli nič nebolo väčšie ako jej túžba. Jemne ho uhryzla do spodnej pery, čo Scorpiusa donútilo vzdychnúť a bozk prehĺbiť. Špičkou jazyka sa mu dostala cez bariéru zubov a svojím jazykom ochutnala ten jeho. Z toho ako napäl svaly na rukách jej bolo jasné, že sa mu to páčilo. Trhane sa medzi bozkami zasmiala. Keď teraz našla jeho slabé miestečko cítila zvláštnu moc. Moc vzrušiť Scorpiusa Malfoya.

Blondiak využil jej dobrú náladu a silno do nej prirazil. Zalapala po dychu a nechty mu zaryla do chrbta, tak silno až ho to zabolelo. Určite mu z toho ostanú jazvy, ale tá predstava ho akosi čudne tešila. Rose sa bedrami vzoprela proti jeho telu a zatlačila ho hlbšie. Ticho v jeho byte preťal jej výkrik. Scorpiusovi sa však zdalo, že to bolo skôr od šťastia ako od bolesti. Uškrnul sa, aj on by teraz najradšej kričal blahom. Namiesto toho sa útokom vrhol na jej ružové pery a keď do nej znova silno prirazil uhryzla ho. Bolestivo zasyčal a odtrhol sa od jej pier. Ak to chce zubami má to mať! Zaboril jej tvár do krku a práve na mieste kde jej rýchlo pulzovala tepna ju uhryzol. Počul ako zalapala po dychu a víťazoslávne sa uškrnul. Nedal jej možnosť znova popadnúť dych, pretože znova prirazil.

Zakrátko sa zladila s jeho pohybmi a dokonca ona sama k nemu prirážala. A zatiaľ čo on sa s každým prírazom vrhal na jej dekolt, krk či pery, ona svojimi nechtami nivočila jeho dokonale jemnú pokožku na chrbte. Nie že by mu to vadilo! Takéto sexuálne značky mal najradšej a fakt, že teraz ich pár bude mať od Rose Weasleyovej mu na tvári vyčaroval spokojný úsmev.

Celkový akt netrval príliš dlho. Obaja boli už taký roztúžený a vzrušený, že po pár minútach vyvrcholili. Scorpius sa prevalil na chrbát a zrýchlene dychčal. Kútikom oka sa pozrel na Rose, ktorá na tom nebola o nič lepšie ako on. Natiahol k nej ruky a privinul si ju k sebe. Neprotestovala. Rukami ho objala okolo pása a hlavu si položila na jeho obnaženú hruď. Pobozkal ju do ryšavých vlasov a rukami ju pomaly hladil po nahom chrbte.

„Vyznie to veľmi hlúpo, ak teraz poviem, že som po tomto túžila už od siedmeho ročníka?" spýtala sa pošepky Rose a zdvihla hlavu tak, aby mu dovidela do tváre. Blondiak sa z plných pľúc rozosmial za čo si od nej vyslúžil tresnutie po holej hrudi. Keď však na ňu pozrel netvárila sa nahnevane, ale skôr pobavene. Bez okolkov ju pobozkal a potom jej pošepol: „To bolo to najkrajšie, čo mi kto kedy povedal." Rose sa potešene usmiala, položila si hlavu späť na Scorpiusovu hruď a pri zvuku zrýchleného tlkotu jeho srdca hlboko zaspala.

_O dva týždne neskôr _

Rose sa zadychčane hnala po úzkych ministerských chodbách na poschodie, kde pracoval Scorpius. Ľudia, ktorých míňala na ňu vrhali sčasti prekvapené, sčasti zvedavé pohľady. Ani sa im nečudovala. Na Ministerstvo chodievala zriedka kedy a teraz bola navyše aj oblečená vo svojom spotenom, zablatenom a miestami aj roztrhanom metlobalovom habite. Nestihla sa prezliecť, pretože už meškala na ich stretnutie. Konečne sa dostala na správne oddelenie. Čo najrýchlejšie pretancovala až k jeho kancelárii na konci chodby; pohľady jeho kolegov si nevšímala. Tušila však, že je medzi nimi aj šokovaný pohľad jej sesternice. Bez zaklopania vtrhla do jeho kancelárie a zatresla za sebou dvere. Uvalila na ne _Muffliato! _, aby nepočuli o čom sa rozprávajú. Teda konkrétne tá jedna osoba, ktorá patrila do jej rodiny. Bolo jej jasné, že by načúvala a potom všetko vytárala jej matke do telefónu- za predpokladu, že to už neurobila- a tá jej potom spustí prednášku, že je neprípustné, aby sa stretávala s Malfoyom. A ak sa to dozvie jej otec pravdepodobne dostane infarkt.

Od ich stretnutia v Deravom Kotlíku uplynuli už dva týždne a aj keď každú voľnú chvíľu trávili spolu, dokonca by sa dalo povedať, že spolu chodia, rozhodli sa to zatiaľ ich rodičom nepovedať. Dobre vedeli, že ich rodiny sa navzájom nemali veľmi v láske, preto sa rozhodli chvíľu počkať, aby zistili, či im to bude klapať kým pripravia svojim rodičom poriadny šok. Možno nebol dobrý nápad, že sem dnes prišla; vedela predsa, že má dnes službu aj Lily. Mala jeho návrh na schôdzku uňho v práci jednoducho odmietnuť! Ale keď ona mu nedokázala povedať nie...

_A no a čo?! Som dospelá, môžem chodiť s kým chcem!_

Otočila sa na Scorpiusa, ktorý sedel za svojím veľkým pohodlným stolom- a veru, že jeho pohodlnosť vyskúšala na vlastnej koži- a všimla si ako si ju s nadvihnutým obočím premeriava.

„Čo je?" spýtala sa nevrlo. Nechcela k nemu byť odporná, ale keď si pomyslela na ten povyk, čo nastane doma štvalo ju to.

„Nič," rýchlo sa ohradil Scorpius. „Len som nečakal, že sem prídeš... v tomto."

„Prepáč. Ponáhľala som sa," povedala kajúcne a snažila sa odpútať od myšlienok na svoju matku. Tak či tak by sa to jedného dňa dozvedela, pretože povedzme si úprimne k nikomu vo svojom živote necítila niečo také silné ako cítila k tomu bývalému slizolinčanovi. Nechystala sa ho opustiť. Nikdy. Chcela s ním byť do konca svojho života a preto jej bolo jasné, že to jedného dňa bude musieť svojej rodine povedať.

„Myslela som, že by sme sa mohli ešte zastaviť u mňa doma, aby som sa osprchovala a prezliekla," nadhodila.

„To znie celkom ako výzva," zatiahol potmehúdsky Scorpius a prikročil k nej, aby si ju strhol do náručia. Rose však cúvla a všimla si ako mu potemneli oči.

„Som celá mokrá-" snažila sa ohradiť.

„Ako keby ma TOTO niekedy odradilo," nenechal ju dopovedať.

„- a zablatená," dokončila s miernym podráždením z toho, že ju vyrušil.

„Zjavne nie si v dobrej nálade, tak radšej poďme," povzdychol si blondiak. Rose chcela niečo namietnuť, ale mal pravdu. Bola unavená, ubolená, aj keď to nebolo vidieť na tréningu schytala niekoľko nepekných úderov, a hlavne rozčúlená z reakcie svojej mamy, ktorá sa určite o niekoľko hodín dostaví. A tak si len vzdychla a nasledovala ho von z jeho kancelárie. Očividne sa Scorpiusa báli, pretože akonáhle ho tí ľudia zbadali rýchlo od nich odvrátili zrak. Jediný kto na nich bez okolkov zízal bola Lily. Rose si všimla, že v ruke držala mobil a otrávene si vzdychla.

„Kedy mám očakávať rozčúlený telefonát od mamy?" spýtala sa bezvýrazne. Lily nebola schopná jej odpovedať, tak iba pokrčila plecami. Rose uspokojilo, že mala aspoň toľko slušnosti, aby sa začervenala a zapichla pohľad do zeme. Scorpius preskakoval nechápavým pohľad z jednej na druhú. Rose ho schytila za ruku a ťahala preč z oddelenia, von z Ministerstva a následne do svojho bytu.

Jej bol síce menší ako Scorpiusov, ale za to útulnejší. Bolo tam viac než len pohovka a veľká posteľ, bolo tam úplne všetko, čo by sa v byte mala nachádzať a hlavne tam mala aspoň nejaké knihy, ktoré tak milovala. U Scorpiusa nevidela ani jedinú. A navyše obsah jej chladničky netvorili len mlieko a pár vajec! Rose si vyzula topánky a odišla do svojej spálne, Scorpius ju váhavo nasledoval. Videl ako neochotne vzala do rúk mobil a následne zahrešila. Odhodila ho na posteľ a zamierila ku skrini, aby si vytiahla čisté oblečenie. Keď videl v akej je nálade musel sa uškrnúť. Bola taká sexy keď sa hnevala! Otočila sa od šatníka a pozrela naňho.

„Urob si pohodlie. Ja idem do vane," zamrmlala a vrátila sa po mobil. „Navrhla by som ti, aby si sa pridal, ale ver mi... toto nechceš počuť." Scorpius jej neodporoval. Vystrel sa na posteli a aby sa trochu zabavil kým bude preč, a tak si z jej nočného stolíka vzal nejakú knihu, čo tam mala.

„Päťdesiat odtieňov šedej," čítal nahlas a s miernym rešpektom si knihu prezeral. _Zrejme nejaká muklovská literatúra._ Vyzeralo to, že Rose sa chystá niečo namietnuť, ale vtom jej zadrnčal mobil a ona ho s tichým zavrčaním zdvihla.

„Ahoj, mami," počul ju povedať falošne sladkým hlasom predtým než odišla do kúpeľne a zavrela za sebou. Scorpius sa pohodlnejšie uložil na posteli a začítal sa do knihy.

Rose sa vrátila do spálne tak o hodinu neskôr. Scorpius bol taký zažratý do knihy, že si ani nevšimol kedy si k nemu prisadla na posteľ.

„Tuším si konečne prejavil záujem o literatúru, nemám pravdu?" zašepkala mu do ucha a Scorp sa strhol. Pozrel sa na ňu a zalapal po dychu, sedela pri ňom zahalená iba uterákom, ktorý ani nebol veľmi dlhý. Bola tak blízko a on dostal chuť vrhnúť sa na ňu a spraviť s ňou všetko to, čo si práve prečítal v tej diabolskej knihe. No ovládol sa a knihu radšej odložil na stolík so sľubom, že ju určite nedrží v rukách naposledy.

„Čo povedala mama?"

„Vlastne nič také hrozné. Myslím, že sa s tým nakoniec vyrovná, no nezabudla mi pripomenúť, že otca z toho trafí šľak."

„Tak o čom si s ňou volala tak dlho?" spýtal sa s neskrývanou zvedavosťou. Rose sa od neho odtiahla a znova pristúpila k šatníku.

„S mamou som volala asi tak dvadsať minút," povedala zatiaľ, čo sa prehrabávala vo svojich veciach. „Zvyšnú pol hodinu som volala s tvojou mamou." Scorpius sa skoro strepal z postele, čomu sa Rose s chuťou zasmiala.

„Neboj sa, bola milá. Zjavne to bolo aj preto, že ona nechodila na Rokfort s mojimi rodičmi a nemala potrebu s nimi stále bojovať. Náš vzťah jej zdá sa nevadí," mykla plecami Rose.

„A čo môj otec? Nemyslím si, že on to prijme tak ľahko," nadhodil Scorpius a snažil sa znova pohodlne usadiť na posteli.

„Och, aj ten sa dostal k telefónu," povedala Rose akoby nič, čo zapríčinilo, že teraz Scorpius naozaj spadol z postele. Prevrátila očami. „Je to v pohode. Najprv bol trochu odmeraný a arogantný, ale keď som mu povedala, že hrám za Holyheadské harpye upokojil sa. Dokonca nás pozval na večeru." Scorpius na červenovlásku vyvaľoval oči: „Strieľaš si?"

„Nie. Je to pravda," prehodila ľahostajne a znova sa začala prehrabávať v skrini. Scorpius k nej podišiel, schytil ju za ruku a prinútil ju sadnúť si na posteľ. Rose si vzdychla, vedela, že bude chcieť vysvetlenie.

„Čo tým sleduješ?"

„Pozri, zdá sa, že tvoji rodičia ma už viac- menej prijali. Ak môj otec zistí, že ma tvoj otec prijal, naštve ho to. Nebude sa mu páčiť, že on prijal mňa skôr ako on teba. Nebude mať inú možnosť než sa zmieriť s faktom, že som s tebou," vzdychla Rose. „Ver mi, bude to fungovať. Poznám svojho otca." Keď na to Scorp nič nepovedal, doplnila: „Navyše som tvojmu otcovi sľúbila permanentku na všetky naše zápasy a keďže tam chodia aj moji rodičia mohli by konečne zakopať vojnovú sekeru. A ak nie, ak sa pohádajú ešte horšie, tak im potom predstavím tebe a oni pochopia, že ty si nakoniec menšie zlo." Vyzeralo to, že Scorpius úpenlivo premýšľa nad jej slovami. Naklonila sa k nemu a zľahka ho pobozkala na pery.

„Dôveruj mi. O chvíľu sa budú pretekať o to, kto nás skôr pozve na vianočnú večeru," zatiahla a chcela sa postaviť, že sa konečne prezlečie. Scorp ju však zastavil a stiahol k sebe.

„Ty si úžasná!" zvolal nadšene. Rose sa uškrnula.

„Povedz mi niečo, čo neviem," zamrmlala.

„Vieš, že ťa milujem?!" Rose naňho ohromene pozrela. To akože myslel vážne?! Jemne ju pohladil po líci a jej bolo zrazu jasné, že to nemyslel ako žart.

„Milujem ťa, Rose Weasleyová," zopakoval šeptom. Rose sa k nemu naklonila, ale predtým než mu uštedrila vášnivý bozk mu zašepkala: „Aj ja teba, Scorpius Malfoy."

**KONIEC**


End file.
